


Good Enough for Both of Them

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, PZA, Surviving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn muses over his and Daryl's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough for Both of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day otp challenge prompt#3 - gaming/watching a movie.

In the early days, Glenn had thought of it as a game. Only the stakes were a lot more higher and if you lost, it was your life, no game over and then another chance. It had simply felt so so unreal, in the beginning, when the epidemic broke loose.

Just a game.

And he knew, of course he knew, that if Daryl had not been there for him, it _would_ have been game over for him, for good.

Glenn had had his life saved by him so many times he’d lost count. He’d gotten better at shooting, eventually, but without Daryl…

… well, Daryl was enough of a survivalist for both of them.


End file.
